


Cousins shouldn’t touch

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, Explicit Language, F/M, I guess?!?, Rey is a Skywalker, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: Tumblr Prompt, Anonymous asked:Kylo and Rey can't touch for some reason (thinking about Pushing Daisies here but a cousins/siblings AU can work too) but they want to have sex so bad that they resort to masturbate in front of each other. They finally manage to use sex toys or gloves (if you like latex that's more than okay), always without direct skin to skin contact.





	Cousins shouldn’t touch

 

“So, if we don’t touch…” Kylo tried carefully, desperate to make this work. Rey nodded vigorously “yes, no skin to skin… so… like… we don’t actually touch”. They both knew it wouldn’t hold up in court, them being cousins and all, but with the Game of Thrones sibling incest from season one and now with an aunt and her nephew… well… the world had gotten use to the idea, or at least the Solo and Skywalker cousins had.

 

Kylo had cut all ties to his family once he found out he had feelings towards his eighteen year old cousin. Disgusted with himself, he had shunned all contact and changed his name to make it harder for them to even find him. However Rey had shown herself to be way too persistent and after only a few months later, she found him, standing in his doorway with a bag, asking to stay.

 

He had cursed himself and his tendencies to post pictures on Tumblr whenever he went for an Iced Coffee Caramel in the local café or a walk in the park to enjoy the weather and share some pic’s of the park itself. Rey told him it wasn’t that hard finding the right park, coffee chop and then his affinity for his old username ‘Kylo’ witch had all lead her here to confess she wanted him.

 

Now they tried to work around the whole illegal thing, trying to make this act acceptable in their own minds. Screw what the world thought; they would never know, Kylo had told her. This was their little slice of heaven, hundreds of miles from the nearest family member and no one knowing who they were. As far as Rey’s whereabouts she had told the family she went to work far away with her old high school friend Kira – that didn’t exist.

 

“So, if it’s no skin-on-skin” Kylo licked his lips, roaming his eyes down his sweet cousin’s already naked form, “we could still kind of touch if we used… toys, right”? he asked. Rey’s eyes widened in excitement “well, yeah… it’s still not touching really… right”? Kylo nodded “right”. They were already panting, excited to see this through. Rey found her dildo in her bag with a blush. She hoped it would be about Kylo’s size, at least that was what she had hoped when she bought it.

 

Kylo smirked and removed the rest of his clothes, preening under her amazement. Rey bit her lip and clenched her thighs together, _okay so her dildo is smaller than the monstrosity he had between his legs_. “Damn Kylo, how would that ever fit into a normal human being?”. Kylo smirked and almost bent down to give her a kiss. This was going to be hard, the whole no-touching-thing.

 

Rey jumped onto his large bed with the toy and watched excited how Kylo crawled over the bed towards her. She shook in anticipation and licked her lips “remember… no touching” even though every fibre in her screamed to touch him and ride that giant cock of his raw. He didn’t answer her, only looked at her with those dark, burning eyes filled with lust.

 

When he was above her, Rey laid down on the bed, almost hoping he would break the rule. He held his face inches from hers, lips almost touching. He leaned down to the shell of her ear and hoarsely whispered “I want to see you touch that sweet little pussy of yours. I want you so wet that all I can hear is your slopping cunt wet for me and you moaning my name”. Rey arched up, canting her hips up and down, seeking his cock.

 

“Damn little cousin, how I want to touch you, run my hands all over that perfect little body of yours”. Rey was whimpering to every statement Kylo whispered. His raspy voice told her just how badly he wanted her back. With her eyes closed, Rey didn’t notice Kylo taking the dildo before he turned the vibration on and placed it on her clit.

 

Her eyes flew open and was met by Kylo’s wolfish grin. He pressed down on her clit, making her gasp for air “that’s it baby… touch those perky little breasts for me Rey, I want to see you pinch those perfect rosy nipples”. Rey did as he commanded, thriving in how he took charge over her. Loving it, craved it for so long. “please Kylo… I need it inside”.

 

She almost didn’t finish her plea before the vibrating dildo slipped inside her. Kylo watched as he drew it slowly in and out of her, hissing at the wet sound coming from her cunt. “Damn Rey, already so wet for me” she could hear how pleased he was in his voice. Grabbing the bedlinen to keep her from touching him, she arched her back when he found the spot inside her. “Yes, only for you… Oh fuck… just you Kylo, only you” she whimpered.

 

“Play with your clit while I fuck you” his voice was commanding and desperate. Kylo sad back on his haunches, not breaking the rhythm with the toy. His other hand grasped his velvet smooth cock and started to pump fast, increasing the tempo inside Rey to the same. “Look at me… Look at me Rey” he grunted, searching her eyes.

 

She opened them, lidded and filled with lust for him alone, making him increase to a furious pace with both hands. Rey arched up, screaming “YES… THERE… YES… PLEASE… OH FUCK KYLO… PLEASE…” the rest was a diminished into a bumbling mess of pleads and wanton moans. “Oh Rey… Fuck… that’s it… let me make you come”, not wanting to come before her, he roughly removed his hand from his cock and got back up to her face.

 

“Come on Rey, let me hear you scream my name”. That did it and Rey did just that, rubbing her clit franticly when she gushed over the bed. “Fuck Rey, you are so gorgeous” Kylo choked, continuing with the dildo till she stopped him. As soon as she came down, she nodded so he could take care of himself. He let go of the dildo, still inside her vibrating and sat over her stomach, hurriedly pounding his cock, his entire body aching for release.

 

Kylo choked on air when he came in an earthshattering orgasm, covering her breasts with white ropes of cum. Rey writhed below him, not able to lie still and moaned his name in delight. His cock finally finished, Kylo fell down onto the bed next to her “Damn”! Rey giggled “you can say that again” both of them knowing this wouldn’t be the last time they would do this illicit act.

 

 


End file.
